peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
PBGGameplay Highlights 1
PBG makes a highlight reel for his gameplay channel. Synopsis Goofball Goals - PBG is blocking Jeff playing Goofball Goals. Skyrim Collection Series - PBG likes fighting skeltons because they are so easy. He is burned by a surprise dragon! Sucking At Super Mario 64 - PBG jumps to a swinging platform only to jump straight up and falls to his death right in front of a star! Wind Waker Collection Series - PBG looks through the pictograph, and takes a photo of someone's crotch. He takes another one. Elder Scrolls Collection Series - PBG finds someone with a face of importance. His name is Engorm. "We make love". Mount & Blade Napoleon Wars Hardcore - A lot of people get killed in one hit in Hardcore. Sucking At Super Mario 64 - Mario in slow motion jumps off a Sniffit and is surprised. PBG struggles to run up a small slope. PBG sings "Stay cool and calm and collected". Wind Waker Collection - Link throws a bomb at a rock, falls to grab onto the ledge, only to be blown up off of it! Terraria Hardcore - PBG is upset for Paul and Barry's deaths. Majora's Mask Collection - PBG shields the wrong way and gets knocked around by an enemy. PBG then swings his sword and kills it. WTF? Far Cry 3 - PBG is scared as he swims in the water looking for a shark. The shark appears, and PBG screams. Elder Scrolls Collection - PBG points out that all the arrows hit him in the crotch. Wind Waker - PBG went on a huge Skyrim bender. Mount & Blade Napoleon Wars Hardcore - After Barry and Shane are killed by a cannon, the boat begins to sink on McJones and Jeff. Sucking At Super Mario 64 - PBG falls, only to successfully jump and recover to win the race. Goofball Goals - PBG shoots and scores to win! Elder Scrolls Collection - PBG is too pretty to worship. Darkseed - PBG has to go to the graveyard and he needs a shovel to get the dead body. ? doesn't want to, and wants to go somewhere else. SHe then thinks that maybe it is. Sucking at Super Mario 64 - Peach kisses Mario and PBG wants it censored. Mount & Blade Napoleon Wars Hardcore - Everyone charges across the bridge and PBG is shot and killed. Majora's Mask Collection - PBG tries to play football with Gorons, only to be tackled. He gets tackled again! He gets up anyway, and gets a touchdown. Diablo 2 Hardcore - Everyone is in a fight, and PBG can't move. Everyone yells at him to move! Chivalry Deadliest Warrior - PBG introduces the video, only to shoot his own teammate! Mount & Blade Napoleon Wars Hardcore - McJones misses a shot, and is killed. Shane is killed quickly afterwards. Majora's Mask Collection - PBG sings about his mask, and shoots someone in the face. Minecraft Hardcore Season 2 - Jon makes a lava fountain, and Jared yells at Jon, as it is a bad idea! PBG likes it. Later, the house is on fire, and everyone yells at Jon! Elder Scrolls Collection- PBG looks at his phone. Minecraft Hardcore - PBG can't even understand the boat. SMITE - PBG is told that he killed someone at the last second, and gets excited! Majora's Mask Collection Series - PBG tells someone to eat a dog, and throws one at them! Elder Scrolls Collection - PBG tells soomeone to shut up, realizes that he did that in the last video, and wonders what is wrong with him! Minecraft Hardcore Season 2 - Jared vomits cookies at PBG. PBG sings about cookies. Sucking at Super Mario 64 - PBG falls off a cloud, and does a walk of shame. Guns of Icarus - PBG asks Jeff if his outro was cool. Wind Waker Collection Series - PBG wonders how to end the episode, and doesn't know what to say. Elder Scrolls Collection - PBG spazzes out his character saying "WHhheeeeee!" Majora's Mask Collection - PBG advertises his strategy guide. Run into them until they blow up! Sucking at Super Mario 64 - PBG looked up how to do something on the internet, and tells Jeff to cut it out. Wind Waker Collection - PBG ends the video by saying that the viewer is also PBG, and they will see each other next time because they are in the same body! Category:Highlights Category:Videos